The Golden Typewriter
by FanFictionX
Summary: The Golden Typewriter is a charmed item possessed my myself, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. This item can be used to control one's life by making them and others do as I please. As goddess of love and beauty one can only imagine what I have up my sleeve. Percy x many girls. Lemons. As his life continues, I will continue typing and posting. Read and review to suggest lemons.
1. Chapter I

~ _If you can read this, then that must mean that you can see through the mist. So you are either related to a god or you are a very clever mortal. You see, recently I have come across a group of really cute demigods, hopeless in love with many chances that should be taken. But would they? Not without help they wouldn't. This is where I come in. With my Golden Typewriter I can link my story to a certain someone's live and... persuade them them to do as I believe they should. They aren't gods, their lives are much too short to spend just thinking about each other. _

_The page will type itself in a moment as I get my plans straight. They will write out the lives and thoughts of whomever I'm linking it to so I can make each of their lives... Well, interesting. And I will make changes in this __italicized text__ surrounded by '~' as their day goes to spice up their love lives. Especially for the one who I grew very interested in while watching his travels. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. ~_

Today Camp Half-blood seems to be more on the unusual side, not that this camp is ever the most normal place in the world. Everybody looks at me strange as I pass them. They guys scrunch their noses and the girls smile and wave as I pass. I don't notice anything different about myself from any other day when I look at my reflection in the water, except when a naiad surfaces replacing her head where the reflection of my face should be. If I didn't have my feet in the water at the moment I would have fallen backwards immediately.

_~ "Hiya handsome." She giggles as she flips and swims back into the water. ~_

I stood and stared at where the girl disappeared. I've been going to camp since I was twelve, so three years, and I have never heard any naiad with a voice like that. It sounded seductive. Strangely, it made me think of 'love' itself. It almost made me feel like jumping into the water and swim after her yelling and asking for her phone number. That is, if naiads had waterproof cell phones (which I don't think is likely).

I turn around and look towards camp. Everyone was rushing towards their cabins. Lunch? I didn't hear a call. I hope I wasn't daydreaming too long. At least I'm the only one at the Poseidon cabin, I can just head for the tables (that would be the only good thing about not having siblings at my cabin. I can go straight to the dinner table, sometimes I can go second to the showers if I can keep my candy wrappers picked up, and also there is no excessive snoring around at night. Well, except if my brother Tyson comes to visit). I walk up the hill and over to eat.

Everyone at the Aphrodite cabin always smirks at me from their table, like they know something I don't. I don't like it because at Camp Half-blood, I'm not exactly hip with all of the information. Especially this 'Great Prophecy' that apparently applies to me, but I'm not allowed to know it. The activities director - who also happened to be my old teacher Mr. Brunner back in Yancy Academy - Chiron pretty much tells me whenever the subject is up that it's a life threatening and dangerous secret that will affect my future. Makes sense though how everybody knows it but me, eh?

Okay but this is just plain creepy. As I pick up my drum stick from my plate I can't count on my fingers the girls who watch me. They all smile when I look at each of them. This is too weird. I keep my mind on myself. 'No one is watching you eat, Percy. Chew with your mouth closed. Pretend that you are all alone.' No matter what I told myself, nothing helped. You see, I have ADHD. Usually I would just think of it as normal because I am part god, and everyone here has it. But it doesn't _just _make us battle ready, it also paranoids the heck out of you when girls are watching you eat your chicken.

_~ Maybe Annabeth has an answer. ~_

I immediately look over at her as though someone turned my head. I see her over at the Athena's cabin table resting her head on the palm of her hand, her head turned my direction. If I'm not wrong, I swear I can see her eyes staring at me threw the curly blonde hair blocking her face.

I stand up to leave, taking my plate with me and just hoping that no one saw me. I mean, no one other than all of the girls. I swear I have more eyes on me than Argus, the tough looking guy with them all around his body.

I walk towards the Poseidon cabin thinking about the sudden change in behaviour from everyone at camp. I know it's just a practical joke and all, one played on me for bringing all this danger to camp for the last three years. Or at least, that's my best explanation. That has to be it.

I open the doors to the cabin and sit down on the bed that I always prefer to use. Sometimes I try to go on a different bed every night, just for fun. The only problem is the cleaning Harpies really don't like having to make every single bed in a one~boy~cabin. After I found out that I was the only son of Poseidon going to camp (except for when Tyson came), I moved two bunk beds together to make a double bunk bed. It's pretty clever, except you got to watch out that you don't sink through the center. Especially when you are sleeping on the top bunk. I slide the empty, completely licked off plate under my bed so it was shielded by blankets. I don't want anyone thinking I'm a slob when doing cabin checks for shower privileges. Plus, I enjoy my water hot.

_~ Annabeth opens the cabin door and slipped inside, batting her eyes in Percy's direction. ~_

"Hello?" I say sarcastically, "Annabeth, everyone knows that you can't just walk into other camper's cabins. You could get thrown out of camp or tossed to the cleaning Harpies. You're just lucky everyone is eating."

_~ "I'm sorry Percy, but I just had to see you." She winks at him, smiling seductively while walking over towards him. ~_

"Well, as well as you're here. Annabeth, I have a question..." _She opens her mouth, putting her hands over her lips._ I can't tell the difference between giggling _to _me or laughing _at _me, but she is definitely doing one of them.

_~ "Yes Percy, I will!" She runs over and jumps in his arms, throwing hers around his neck. ~_

"Annabeth, what's gotten into you? I just wanted to ask what the joke was that all you camp girls have done to me. Everyone is being so nice to me. Smiling... Waving... Jumping into my arms..." She looks at me with her big grey eyes as I set her down. I'm no ladies man (well, not up to today) but I can tell that Annabeth...

_~ "Percy, it's just me though." She begins sliding over towards him on the bed. "Your best, best friend." ~_

On that second 'best', her waist collides with mine so our orange Camp Half-blood tee shirts look as one. We are now sitting closer than we ever had. Not that I mind, it's just something is fishy around here.

_~ "All of my sisters were talking about you all dinner. They all were saying how hot you look, and how you smell like love. I just know that they can't wait to get into the situation I am with you right now." ~_

All of her sisters talking about me at lunch? That doesn't seem right. I know that they can put up with me not that I saved the camp a couple of times, but children of Poseidon and Athena don't exactly have the best relationship. From being here with Annabeth right now, I'm surprised a tidal wave doesn't destroy this cabin, or that Athena doesn't do... What she would do (I'm sorry, but I just can't see Athena as the destructive type. She's more of the building type I suppose). I go over what she said in my head. 'You smell like love.' That's the second time today that something was compared to love. The naiad's voice and now... My smell? 'I just know that they can't wait to get into the situation I am with you right now.' How can they not wait, and for what? I don't even know them personally. And what situation? Annabeth bites her lip as her cheeks grow red. I stand up to leave.

_~ Percy sits back down and caresses Annabeth's cheek with his hand. She leans into his hand and stares at his face as the space between them grows thin. ~_

I don't know what's happening. Something forced me to sit down the way it made me look at Annabeth across the dining tables. Our lips parted before they met for the second time in my life. I blush heavily, but I'm sure that this kiss isn't going to be quite as fast rather than when she kissed me before I exploded. We kissed slower this time, our lips never left from each other's. Other than my confusion for this whole sudden change in character, I enjoy it. Right as I was about to lift my lips off of hers for breathe and to ask her 'What the heck?', her hand raised and met my cheek, forcing me to stay in place to let her get her way. Her legs were now both on my bed as she leaned into me. What's going to happen? I wish I knew. But what I do know is that no one is leaving this cabin for capture the flag tonight. If someone was to walk in here right now, we would both be killed, no matter how important I might be to the fate of the world.

_~ Annabeth pushes Percy onto the bed as she leans over him on all fours, teasing him with her lips. ~ _

It surprised me when I found out that I was right for once. Finally, the first right thing all day. Her mouth falls down towards mine, but as I go to kiss her, she lifts up. I don't need a strange, random force to make me grab her cheeks with the palms of my hands and bring them down to relieve my lips again. That does sound corny, but there is no other way to describe my craving. This time we kiss, but instead of the kind of kiss we had t minus two minutes ago, there was a little more added. Her tongue slid through her teeth and mine to meet my tongue. Now Annabeth is lying on top of me and my arms wrapped around her back. I just hope after that move she doesn't feel the growing in my pants. My tongue raised to dance with hers as our lips kiss each others.

I hear footsteps on the doorstep before a knock. But the knock seemed pretty pointless when Chiron walked in and looked at me disappointedly.

_~ Annabeth vanished before Chiron saw, leaving Percy startled in place, his arms wrapped around thin air and mouth wide open. ~_

"Why are you lying down Percy, you're supposed to be out supporting your team in a game of capture the flag." I'm relieved to find out the true reason for his worry. I thought I was busted. But, where did Annabeth go anyways? I can't feel her on top of me, so she can't be using her magical hat.

_~ "I don't feel too well, I think I'm just going to sit this game out, is that alright?" _I said, but I don't know where the words came from.

"Alright with me, I know your capacity for sleep. But, there is one thing. The Stoll brothers reported to me saying that they saw a certain blonde character heading inside your cabin. I can only predict that they were hinting at Annabeth. Would they have been correct?"

This time, no strange power took over my words, as if they were testing to see how I would defend Annabeth, because in this situation she is in fact guilty. "She didn't come in here, Chiron. The last place I saw her was eating those large burgers at dinner. She must feel pretty sick, too."

"Yes I suppose so. I'll leave you now, you really do look pale. Good night." Chiron trots out of my cabin and closes the door behind him. Thank gods too because a second later, Annabeth appears above me. I can once again feel her presure on my body.

"Eating those large burgers. Thanks a lot, Percy." For a second there she sounded like normal old Annabeth. But then the expression on her face changed back to before.  
_~ "Now that we're alone again, lets get on with it." ~_

* * *

_~ For the first chapter, I stop here before the action. As this goes on, it will all be recorded on another page, don't worry all you little mortals and demigods reading this. I'm still new with this charmed typewriter, so as Percy Jackson's story continues, I will get better at controlling him and the ladies. And just so you know, there will be more than just this cute blonde. Review or message me by PMing (because according to my sources, Iris messaging isn't available over the internet) if you have a suggestion of who you wish to make me pair him up with. I won't accept close relatives or guys (where they fail to fall for my spell). Happy reading and the best of luck to finding your true love._

_-Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. ~_


	2. Chapter II

_~ Well, previously in our little story, I have allured miss Annabeth Chase to the 'cabin de Percy Jackson' where he has no siblings and lots of privacy. This is all very fortunate _luck _for him because at the point of the story where I left you off, if I can remember correctly I had made Annabeth say "Now that we're alone, let's get on with it." Thank you to all of you who suggested mates for the future pages of Percy's adventure. I have taken each one and planned out who to bring to Percy's attention next after Ms. Chase is done with him. Oh, I can't wait to start this one. Being alive for thousands of years, and also being the love goddess, I am quite certain that I can make this a night for the pair to remember. Now to Percy's point of view. ~ _

What has come over Annabeth, I really don't know. Do I approve? I definitely don't disapprove, or at least I don't think I do. Before dinner today, strange things began happening to me. Girls waving and giggling at me, I almost swam after a beautiful naiad and after dinner Annabeth had come in my cabin telling me that all of her sisters ( evidently her included) has a huge crush on me. Maybe it's just me, but I think that something is just not right, or maybe too right.

Annabeth looks me in my eyes as she raises her head from our... What is it now, fourth kiss we've ever shared? Yeah, that sounds about correct. Each time they seem to be getting better.

_~ My sweaty hands rub up and down on her bare skin below her shirt. ~ _

Why am I doing this? It feels like the right thing to do.

_~ Annabeth's fingers reach up to find the collar of my shirt. ~ _

I wonder what she has up her sleeve.

_~ She raises her chest from my body while tugging at my shirt to lift it up and over my head. I help a little by raising my back off of the bed. ~ _

That was the toughest crunch I have ever had to do, but I guess adding a girl's body weight on my own chest made the challenge. My orange 'Camp Half-Blood' tee goes flying across the room and lands on one of the bunk bed's arms. Lucky shot.

Annabeth's hands now meet my sides. I try not to laugh (my ticklish spot), but I can't hold back a smile. She looks at me and smiles too, her beautiful big stormy gray eyes meet mine.

_~ "We just going to lie here?" ~ _She says.

That's another thing. When the naiad talked to me this evening, I had noticed for the first time that their voices sound _so_ beautiful, even more than normal whenever a girl talks to me. Annabeth definitely has it too. It still sounds like her a little bit, but more different. More dreamy.

_~ Now this is my time to work my magic. It is quite easy to command them to say and do things as they go, but even as a goddess, I want to see how they do alone. Lets see. How can I word this so that they do as I wish? Ah._

_As the two lock eyes, they know exactly what to do. Lets see, they begin to have hot sex. Oh yes, I guess none of the gods would be proud if I didn't put a _protection _spell on them. There. ~ _

"Ow." I say as I feel a sharp pain on my head which feels like a bruise. It feels as though an invisible brick spontaneously slammed into my forehead, and Annabeth looks like she felt it too. But in unison, we both look back at each other and reposition ourselves. I get up on my knees as she does too, brushing her curly blonde hair back and somehow making a ponytail. One of the things I don't get about girls is how exactly they do that. But she does look as beautiful as ever. Man, after that hit to the head, or whatever that was, I feel different. Like I have no doubts about going through with whatever Annabeth wants.

I put my arms around her and kiss her lips, not as long as the last couple of times, but enough. I reach back to the bottom of her shirt and grab it. I feel her skin, warm. Almost hot. My hands must be freezing to her, but if they are she isn't letting on. I pull her orange camp t shirt up and over her head, her hair landing back just the same way as is was before. I throw her shirt across the room just as she had, but it lands on the floor instead.

"The wind must have caught it." I say hopefully, but she doesn't look convinced.

"Yeah, I guess so. The winds are strong inside the cabin, aren't they?" She smiles, but as I was admiring her beauty once again, I notice what I had just done. I had just taken off her shirt. I look down, not even pretending to be subtle about it. From the top of her blue jeans up, I take my time to enjoy the look of her curves. She looks a lot more thin shirtless. I _have _seen her in a bathing suit, but if she had caught me looking then, I would be dead. Dead with a capitol 'I'm going to kill you Percy Jackson'. Not that it has ever happened before... I found that I was tracing my hands up her body as I look. When I kept going, I hit a bump on her bra strap, and that's when I look. I don't even feel safe describing how her breasts look without expecting a slap and a swift kick. If I knew the difference in cup sizes, I would say that her breasts look really fine. It's only now that it comes to my mind how large they actually are. Bigger than most fifteen year old girls I've known. Her white bra covers some of the image, but to me at this moment, maybe because of my lack of experience starring at girl's chest from fifteen centimeters away, but I can't seem to take my eyes away. I can see... "Are you done looking, because there _is _more, you know?"

I'm sure I'm blushing heavily now, like the fire in my cheeks is weighing them down. When I look back at her face from her body, I finally notice how tanned she really gotten over the year. Annabeth quickly unbuttons her jeans and then pushes forward, throwing me down on my back. When she pins me down on the bed (again) I take the hint and slide down her jeans. When I get as far as I can go, I notice my thumbs also picked up her panties on the way. It had to happen sooner or later, or at least I hope so! But that wasn't the only surprise. I also stopped with my hands grasping her butt. I grab down with all of my free fingers to cause her to jump. Even her bottom feels warm. I can almost settle just staying in this position for the rest of my life, although when I look up, the blonde looks as though she's ready to get into action. I can't blame her. I haven't done this before, but part of me is really anxious. And that part is throbbing. I push her pants as far as I can before we get up again, but this time her lips meet my neck. Believe me, until you have an almost~naked blonde lick your neck after kissing you five times, you haven't lived.

"Hey Annabeth, not that I'm not enjoying this, but aren't you forgetting someone else's pants?" I say almost ready to flip her over like she did to me so I can do exactly what she's doing to me right now, but then she responds.

"Actually Percy, I already have." She breathes on my wet neck as I look down and notice that my jeans are probably the same place as my shirt. "You won't believe how distracted you can get while staring at my chest." Annabeth moves her head so she looks at me, winking. From that encouragement alone I bend down and draw my boxers (yes, they're just white boxers) off and without even taking a second to feel my relief, I reach my arms around Annabeth, pulling her towards me as I try to figure out this 'bra strap puzzle'. Before I take it off, I stop. Annabeth grasped both of her hot hands around my penis and began rub a single finger around it. I catch my breathe and unclip it quickly causing Annabeth's bra to slide off her breasts and land between her and I. I release our embrace and meet her eyes again, which very soon lowered to her hands. She is toying with me now, like I'm her possession and she can do what ever she wants with me. Thank the gods.

I catch her off guard when I take both of my hands and use them to steady her right breast as I move in. My lips touch her nipple and I kiss it just the way I kissed her not too long ago. Slow and with tongue. I can feel her release on my member which makes me regret doing this, but when I hear her moan I immediately forgive myself. Her hands meet my body again and as she inhales deeply her hands raise to my shoulders, and as she exhales they move down to my butt, skimming along the sides of my own body. She repeats as I grab her other boob, massaging it with my hand as my tongue fumbles with her hardened nipple. She gasps as I change to the other one, but while keeping a hand on her right. It isn't long before she catches herself enjoying this too much and moves her hands back down to my erection, stroking it now. Heres a trick. As I flicked my tongue faster, she strokes faster, and as I slow down, she does too. But why would I ever think of slowing down?

I finally stop and catch my breath and watch her. Annabeth's tongue sticks out the side of her mouth like she does when she concentrates. It really is cute. I feel like going in to kiss her before I get another idea.

I swear, these ideas aren't even mine. How would I even go about doing this by myself? I mean, thinking of these thoughts by myself, I couldn't _do _this by myself, like without her... I'm going to stop thinking now. I push her back on the bed as she has done to me all those times. The look on her face is surprisal. I almost forgot what I was going to do (that's the last time I ever tell myself to stop thinking) when I saw her face almost asking the same question. I bent down, noticing how revealed she was for the first time. I haven't seen a girl naked in my life, but after looking over her body, I can tell that I've been missing out. She is breathing heavily like an angel out of breath. I bend down and my mouth meets her only other part that gets covered up by a bikini. She gasps, but then goes back to her breathing pattern. I stick my tongue and roam inside of her. I can feel her moving around but I can't see her. I just hope I didn't cross a line so soon. As I was under the impression that all she has done was sit up, I was also met with a surprise.

Annabeth's mouth closes over my member, sucking it, while moving her lips around it. I stop for a moment to allow myself the pleasure of feeling her head bob up and down on me. Her tongue rubs up against the sides of my head, then very slowly licks the entire thing, then she goes back to fumbling the tip of it quickly. I regain my breath and go back my own job. Man, it would suck if Chiron ended up getting a camper to come check up on me. Even if Annabeth could disappear again, I don't think I could make up a story to why I'm lying upside down, naked with my tongue reaching out. Though after today, I wouldn't think the girls at camp would mind...

Annabeth moans against my member in her mouth causing a chain reaction to me. She seems to enjoy it almost as much as I do when I start to feel her getting wetter. I can bet she is almost ready to... and that is when I release. I didn't even notice how well along I was until it happened. I feel a shot of my own warm liquid shoot through me and into Annabeth's mouth. I feel bad that I couldn't warn her, but she doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she seems to not mind to the least.

Annabeth stops. "Looks like I win, Seaweed Brain. What do I get for my prize?" I don't respond, I just grab her butt again with my hands that I remember are spare. She squeals (the most cute sound I have _ever _heard) which persuades me to go faster. I dip my tongue in again, swaying it around the perimeter of her vagina as quickly as I can. I know I'm doing something right when Annabeth begins chanting my name in serieses of moans. Thats when I made it. A white liquid also streams out of her, allowing me to suck it up (or at least I hope that's what I was supposed to do). It actually tastes very sweet.

We change our positions by standing up on our knees. I look into her eyes as she does to me. I know what comes next. I pull her close to me and mimic what she did to me not too long ago. She giggles as I kiss her neck. I was always afraid to see if she had a ticklish spot, glad I know now for future reference.

"Percy." She says, sounding like she doesn't have as much breath as when she was under me seconds ago, "Percy, lets... do this. Please!" She's really not kidding, I guess she really does want me! I pull back and face her with a smile and a nod.

When I thought for a second that I didn't know what to do next, well, something happened anyways. Annabeth lies down on her back with the legs out on either side of me. I wouldn't assume she would want to take on the leader's role in this, too. Maybe for my first time I'm not doing a bad job! I move my knees to slowly walk closer to her. Next I crawl over top of her so my face meets hers. We both giggle into each other's lips when she lifts up her pelvis to meet mine. My penis touches her skin causing a mixture of excitement and worry to go through my system. As they meet, I go through her and inside. A jolt of pleasure goes through me and once again I notice just how warm she is, or maybe now it's just normal. While in this position, Annabeth moves her lower end up and down in short thrusts, obviously trying to take it slow at first. I have got to admit that I've had a lot of doubts and worries, but this actually... feels great. Amazing even. Seconds pass and she begins to reach farther up and slides back down low. Our breathing begins to heighten as we do so. I look down to see her trying to catch a glimpse of our intercoure, but the only room she has to see in the space in between her breasts. I move my right hand from the side of her head ~ brushing some hair out of her eyes on the way ~ to her butt again and begin helping her lift up and down. With my help we begin going faster, our short breaths matching our speed.

I can feel my climax coming again, and I'm sure Annabeth is on her way too when she got out from underneath of me and pushed me down. I'm so glad that these beds are extra cushiony because we've been pushing each other on our backs quite a while. I guess that just adds to the fact that sometimes we are best friends and sometimes we feel like pushing each other (but not this literally). I look up at her catching another great angle. She walks overtop of my body and sits down right before my penis. I make a sour face when she touches it, she knows _exactly _how to toy with me, especially since I feel like letting go right this instant. She raises her fingers to her mouth and wets them with saliva. Next she opens them in a V and strokes them down across my penis. Ahh. With the extra bit on her fingers she puts it all on the head of my member (ha~ha, my head member, good one) and wets it all around. Then Annabeth uses her left index finger to rub it around the tip slowly and then speeding up again.

"Annabeth..." I whine. I try to find a better word for describing my voice, but whining is exactly what I had done. She looks up and my face and smiles. She better not do what I think she will. What I know she will. Annabeth backs up, scooching right and left to get far enough back to bend over and kiss the wetted tip of my member. On contact, maybe even a little before, I meet my climax again that I was willing to save for a few more seconds. It feels so nice to let it out. Annabeth licks her tongue around it and then licks her lips. I don't know if I want to kiss her until she washes her face next.

RIght when I was expecting my penis to go limp again, it came right back up. I'm surprised, genuinely. I would have thought that I would have no more energy. Maybe this is another element to the strange happenings around here.

Annabeth moves back up to where she was before, sitting on my closed legs in front of my now throbbing penis. She raises her bottom and lands on it, me going into her once again. It catches me by surprise when I see how she set this up. She sits on her warm bent legs with are at my sides and her hands rest on my chest. She begins by using her legs for leverage. She also pushes on my chest to get that extra push. As I thrust in and out of Annabeth, I also catch myself watching her breasts jiggle with every motion. I find myself in a trance until she moans. Her voice is like a melody to my ears. I quickly find my hands wandering to her butt to squeeze her spongy skin.

I feel a little bad. I knew from the start that Annabeth would be in control, but I'm just lying around like I'm her toy (not that that specific part is the reason why I feel bad or anything). Soon, we roll over. Like, literally roll! We meet up in each other's arms, still connected. Annabeth begins laying little kisses all around my face. My cheeks, my forehead, my lips, my nose my chin... I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her on her lips. She grabs my cheeks and goes in just as hard. I open my mouth and my tongue touches her closed set of lips which open on invitation. We kiss like that for a while, battling for dominance before our kiss wears down to short, lust filled kisses. Our tongues soon meet before our lips do and soon we gasp like we're too tired to kiss anymore (which adds up to our total of twenty eight kisses in all). As Annabeth lays on the bed regaining her breath, she doesn't even move when I lift her leg up and slide mine under it. My penis is _just _touching her vagina until she pulls me closer. I wrap my arm around her waist. I hadn't noticed how much she was sweating until now. Come to think of it, I'm not too dry, either. As Annabeth and I pull and push on each other, our hips seem to gyrate while I enter further into her and come back out again. Annabeth seductively reaches her lips into mine, but instead of kissing me, she nibbles on my bottom lip. I can't say I ever saw _that _coming, to be honest. My hand sways from her backside down her back while my other hand raises and gropes one of her breasts. I can definitely feel her getting wet again as I thrust in and out of her. Never could I blame her, especially for our first time this is even better than my most wild fantasies. Not that I fantasize about Annabeth... Well...

She takes her mouth away from mine and looks at me, her eyes telling me '_Oh Percy'_. I guess it's almost the grand finale. I grab her leg and use it to thrust harder into her. We both moan, although there also is a hint of laughter in our voices. Soon Annabeth wraps her arms around me tightly. I can feel myself getting ready, but thats when Annabeth let out a high shivery moan. I can feel her liquid around my penis which makes me know that I'm ready. I pull her leg and push it away from me to stroke faster. For a second or two I hold it in to feel this sensational feeling for a few more last seconds. Annabeth's face looks like she's relieved, I hope she feels good right now. Her wet hair hangs over her shoulders and over her breasts, only slightly covering her nipples. I look down her slender body once more and up to her face again, her eyes are now on me. She smiles and squints her eyes. Lets see if I can read her eyes one more time. '_Give it to me_' she tells me. I look down to her breasts once again before letting go. It feels like magic, yes, thats the word I have been looking for. It's strange that in a place like this the word 'magic' would ever escape me. Annabeth giggles as it hits her.

_Just before everyone stops and thinks, I did put a protection spell on both of them. It's part of my job to stop mistakes for demigods. _

I breath in and then I heavily release my breath. I untangle our legs and move back up to meet her gaze. She smiles and leans in to rub her nose against mine. Ah, the eskimo kiss, I've heard of you.

"You think anyone would mind if I camp out here tonight?" She says with a yawn.

"I don't think it would hurt, I just hope no one notices you gone."

"Oh, don't worry, my sisters will cover for me. I did make a pretty good deal with them." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. A few seconds later I think 'wait, what deal?' only to notice that maybe it would be more effective to ask instead.

"Wait, what deal?" I say, but when I look at Annabeth, I notice she's already asleep. I wrap my arms around her and tell her _good night_. I just know that I will have pleasant dreams tonight. I just know it.

* * *

_~ Ah, that was cute. I mean, I absolutely MUST pair them up again. Maybe later on. But yes, I absolutely have to thank you __all for your suggestions where now I know who to use in my next chapter. A girl who I don't even know too well, but with this Typewriter, I can get Percy with almost anyone! Please keep requesting. I still even need ideas of where to go after this, I mean, where Percy will go. So please review or PM ideas and names if you would like. Earth is a very vast place and there is much that I can do with this boy and a lot of naughty things that his girls can do with him. Please keep in touch if you want to know what happens next and what messes Percy Jackson will get into. Happy reading and the best of luck to finding your one true love._

_-Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. ~ _


	3. Chapter III

_~ Hello, Aphrodite here again. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, after that last scene I thought I ought to let the two demigods catch their breath. But you know I'm just joking. For the next while, Percy Jackson will have to keep up with that breath of his because we have some ladies to unite him with. The ladies all of you have all suggested. I noticed one girl in particular that you all have been favoring. I mean, she's not the kind of girl I would expect for Percy to go for, but I guess in this story, Percy isn't going for anyone, they're all going for him. I hope you enjoy. And remember, italicized text with the bolded '~' surrounding it is where I contribute and write my own entries, or edits into the character's lives. Keep that in mind. ~_

I wake up with a start, looking around as the colour comes back to my eyes. I immediately find myself alone as I look around my cabin... Alone as well as dressed. Could that all have been just a dream? If it was it was a really, really great dream. I can barely even remember what had come over me when it all had happened. Annabeth had snuck in and started telling me about all of her sisters having this one great crush on me. Then she started kissing me and... Oh yeah, I guess that was what came over me.

I stand up, but it's not as easy as I make it sound. When my feet touch the ground, my legs begin to buckle. I fight off my urge to go back to bed and begin to walk it off. I can feel my throat all groggy also. Maybe I don't feel all too well after all.

I open my cabin door and walk outside. The sky is bright and there is barely any clouds out. Why must the world curse me with this great weather? It's not that I feel bad, in fact I feel great! But I could really go for some heavy dark clouds and rain right about now, you know, like it usually is. As I walk passed the rows of cabins, I see Athena. Well, the Athena cabin. I have a sudden urge to knock and see for myself if the girls all have a thing for me. Hey, it's not everyday that you get news like that! As I stare, the doorknob tilts and opens as if I had psychically turned it. A girl steps out and looks directly at me. Annabeth.

_~ "Percy!" She smiles and wishes me a good morning. "How are you feeling?" she winks. ~_

"About what?" I sound like I swallowed an armadillo. Annabeth walks up to me and bucks her hip against mine.

_~ "Last night." ~_ She didn't even hold back her smile, but neither can I. _~ "Sorry about leaving you in the morning, I had a feeling that maybe by brothers might not have been as trustworthy as the girls." ~ _She wipes something off my face. I don't think I need to be told what it is. Well, I guess that proves my theory wrong. I guess I really _did _sleep with her.

I thought about this all the way through breakfast. Annabeth didn't seem mad, I guess that's a good thing. My fork traces a picture in the ketchup which keeps fading away. Oh well, it didn't look like the Mona Lisa in the first place. The only good thing about having a great big table to myself for breakfast would be having time to think. It's not silent in the area, but my table is the most quiet. I look at my place with my bacon sandwich, eggs, a few sausages and hash browns. The usual. For some reason, even with my alltime ideal breakfast, I can't seem to concentrate, my mind seems to be in it's own la~la land.

Whenever I shake my head to get back to reality, a smile crawls up my face when I think of last night. Now I know why people make such a big deal out of it. _Percy looks up from the edge of his table only to notice a girl sitting across from him. _Man, I hope she hasn't been watching me for too long, I just reshaped my eggs and bacon to look like a smiley face.

"Um, hi." She perks up as I finally say something to her. I have seen her around before, but I'm sure she catches _every _guy's eye. From first glance I can tell she's of Asian descent, has dark, curly hair and perfect makeup. My first guess is she is daughter of Aphrodite. Being so beautiful, I can see her being the head honcho of their cabin.

"Hey there Percy." She also has a melodic voice, much like how the naiad and Annabeth had sounded, yet her voice doesn't sound quite... forced. That doesn't even make sense, Percy. "So. How have you been?" The way she says it I can tell she's trying to tease me somehow. Sort of like she's the head cheerleader talking to me while the football team walks up behind me with a large bucket of ice cold water. Not that that has ever happened to me before. Her lips have curled into a smile. I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble when Chiron comes over.

The only thing I feel like saying at the moment to answer her question is just plain old "Fine." She looks at me funny, almost knowing that I'm keeping something back. I look down and take a piece of bacon off my plate and eat it. I thought that would silently say 'I kinda don't want to talk right now.' but she waited until I was done chewing to talk again.

"So." She raises her eyebrows up and back down again. "_We _were all just wondering how it went last night. There was a few people around camp who say..."

"It was you!" I shout. I look around to see if anyone heard me. Everyone was still joking around with each other while taking bites of food off their plates. Annabeth also looks content, making hand motions as she talks. Everyone listening to her was blushing. I hope she's not talking about what I think she is. "It was you." I say a little more quiet.

"What are you talking about, hon? I had nothing to do with anything." either children of Aphrodite are good at lying, or she had nothing to do with the mess because the tone of her voice sounds like she was genuinely confused with my accusation.

"What's going on around here? Why all of a sudden am I so... irresistible?" She smiles as she reaches out to hold my hand, but then brings it back she she notices how greasy it is.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with what ever you are talking about, but the word 'irresistible' is right on." she winks. Maybe she's right, maybe I've always had people looking at me and I had never noticed. Maybe Annabeth just really really likes me. Hmm.

"Then how did you know about last night?" I ask suspiciously.

"I just want to ask what you're doing later, maybe we can _chill _sometime." I just notice right now her strong perfume. If I had to put a label on it, I would call it 'the Man~gnet'. Just a little joke.

_~ "I don't know, I guess. But maybe sometime else, I had arrangements to hang out with someone after breakfast." ~_

Wow, I honestly didn't even remember about that until this second right now. Rachel. We were going driving in half an hour. Great, just enough time to fly out there.

"Oh, some other time. That sounds good." She puts her hand out for me to shake (coincidentally, she puts her other hand out so my greasy hand doesn't touch her's). I put my hand out too. "By the way, my name is Drew."

_~ So, It looks like my little Drew might be a possibility for Percy after all. I've always wished for my children to break the hearts of nice boys like Percy. He~he, wouldn't that be just cute. Anyways, I'll skip you ahead to the car ride with _the mortal_... ~_

I sit in the passengers seat and watch out the window of my mom's boyfriend's Prius's window. I have absolutely _no _idea where Rachel is taking me. We both agreed to go driving by the beach where we've both been practising lately, but Rachel seems to have a different idea. She looks over at me every now and then, but doesn't say anything until we enter a woods trail.

_~ "Sorry, I just feel like taking a little cruise somewhere else. I promise that I won't bust Paul's car." ~ _ I look over at her. Her fire red hair waves in the wind coming in through her window. She seems to like it, but to be honest, I find it a bit chilly today. _~"You alright?"~ _She asks me.

Actually, I don't feel alright. You might think this is weird, but I keep of hearing a voice outside saying my name. Curious.

"I'm fine." I think that was as good of a lie as any, she didn't talk or debate on it. "Hey Rachel, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this doesn't seem like the safest place for a Half-blood."

_~ "Oh you can trust me. This place that I want to take you, it's not too far away from that camp of yours. Plus I don't think anything could ever break in. It's a pretty safe place..." ~ _She goes on more about the secret location she's taking me. My guess is that it's a cabin. Rachel isn't exactly the best at hiding things. Especially when she tells stories about how a bear broke down the door once when they were away, so they added a layer of bricks to the outside walls. and put up a stone door.

_~I notice soon that I'm staring at her. Her red hair is tied with a green ribbon, just like a Christmas present. It's goes perfectly with her green eyes and well, everything else she's wearing. ~ _I quickly look away when her lips curl into a smile. Whoops!

I hear the voice again. My head whips over to my window. It's stronger now. I hope Rachel knows where we're going. I'd hate to think that I'm falling into another trap.

It isn't too much longer before Rachel turns into a long driveway. It's huge! It's twice as big as where I live in the city. We pull slowly through the gravel road leading to a garage beside the cabin.

"Nice, huh?" She asks. I don't know if it's because I'm in shock, or that she sounds a bit more like herself now. At first glance, that story she told me about remodeling the place to become bear / Big Bad Wolf proof seems just like a myth, although, over the last couple of years I've come to rethink the whole word meaning of 'myth.' Basically what I'm trying to say is that they did a good job at covering up the bricks. The large garage door opens as soon as we approach, the lights also come on simultaneously. Inside there are a few bikes, a shelf full of tools and anything else you would imagine to see in a regular suburban garage. When the Prius shuts down I step out if the car and wait for Rachel to get out. She walks over to me, but passes and opens a door leading to the inside of the mansion. I mean, cabin.

I mutter 'Wow' and 'Is this for real?' a few times as I step in and onto the red wall~to~wall carpet. The first room has a full kitchen over to the right. Granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The perfect place for my mom to make even better meals for me! In the middle of the room over to the far side there is a hallway with doors on either side. Bedrooms I would assume. The hallways keeps on going, but I can't really accurately guess where it may lead. Beside the hallway there is a staircase leading higher up in the same room, a floor just above the bedrooms. Up there I can see five armchairs sitting side by side facing the down stairs.

"What's up there for?" I ask. Rachel stands beside me with her hands on her waist like this place is no big deal.

"Well, you see what the chairs are facing towards, that thing right by the edge? Well that's an overhead projector. We can watch dvds, blu ray and even play Wii or Xbox and watch it on the wall behind you. It's better than a theatre, I'll tell you that!"

Right. You can't play video games in theatres. The usher will even tell you to put away your handheld, even at a boring movie that you have to go see because girls don't like horror or action movies. Yeah, I've been there. To the left of this floor is a large sofa with two more comfy~looking armchairs. They're both facing an giant Samsung television. I haven't seen one that big since my hobby was trying not to blink all through the commercial break. On the wall was a big fireplace. If that thing was ever lit, it would take only a second to warm the entire place to god knows how hot.

_~ "Now Percy." Rachel looks over at me, a smile on her lips. How would you feel about staying the night? Maybe the weekend?"_

You better believe that I said yes. It would seem that Rachel hadn't just thought about this on the way here, she even had worked it out with my mom and Paul, too. The down part of this? It took me awhile to find one, but I did. I found myself outside in the dark tonight getting firewood. True it is only a few steps to go outside and around the corner to find the stack of wood, but it's still dangerous for me. The stack of wood goes from one side on the cabin to the other. In a short description, there is a lot of wood. I use Riptide for a glow of light and to get some down from above without disturbing the pile, seeing how the stack is even above my head. I got as much as I assume I can carry, but before I could pick it up, ~ _I hear that voice again coming from the depths of the forest. _

I shine my sword in front of me. Nothing. It's just then that I hear footsteps running in the woods. Not towards me, but away. I start running after what ever it is. I'm stupid. I'm totally off my rocker. I go so far that I can even see the clearing that the cabin is built on. The footsteps are closer. I'm gaining on what ever it is, but it doesn't defeat the fact of how stupid I am! I can't believe I would sacrifice my life, and possibly Rachel's, over whatever is calling me.

I trip over a tree root. I feel a body over my back, holding me down. I grab Riptide and slid out from the grasp of my foe. We both get up at the same time, but I charge to my target to knock it down before swinging my sword from over my head and down towards it. The guy under me raises a shield and deflects my sword giving enough time for it to get up before I can make another move. I hear something behind me. I look, behind me to notice a stone that rolls down the slope behind me. It must have just threw that! Before I can turn around, I am tackled. I fall on my back again, but this time I won't even try to fight back. I an arrow presses up against my nose, a bow loading it as well.

_~ "Hello Percy." ~ _I can't believe it. I raise my sword for light only no notice who I just fought, and lost terribly to. _~ "Come with me, my tent is just around the corner." ~ _

I look into the eyes of enemy who I lost in a matter of seconds. Daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace.

* * *

_~ I hope you all could enjoy that chapter, or at least where it's leading to. Thalia is the girl who you all asked for in nearly every request. Thirteen of them to be exact. But to be honest, it took a lot to convince someone to give me permission for a hunter to enter this position. For this story, laws are going to be broken. But that will not stop love! Anyways, please comment below or PM the girl, or girls who you think Percy Jackson should have in the course of this story. Also, if you have any ideas of what should happen that you want to give to me, I will be more than happy to accept them. I wish you all the best of luck for finding that special person that is waiting out there for you._

_-Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. ~_


	4. Chapter IV

_~ Hello there, dears. Since the life of a Goddess isn't the most relaxing, I haven't been able to post Percy's story. Duties for fulfilling the desires of some long needed love lives can be stressful you know. Ares can tell you that. Really, he isn't the slightest bit happy that I've been spending so much time plotting a love story for Percy. You may not know this, but they don't have the most friendly relationship. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. It is cut a little short because of those stupid... I mean, those wretched Amazons, or Hunters of Artemis or whatever. I hope you enjoy, I repeat, and I hope to hear from you all afterwards! ~_

* * *

The small fire crackles as the twigs smolder and sparks fly, landing on the grass and immediately turning into nothing. It only took about a minute or two to reach Thalia's tent that she had set up for the night. You would guess that one or two minutes would be enough time to get a question out of her or something. Well you guessed wrong. Don't feel too bad, so did I.

We sit on either sides of the fire pit. I warm my hands and feet as she simply watches. Thalia doesn't look like she aged a day, though I guess that's the usual outcome of being immortal, or whatever the deal was. But there are a few differences that I notice about her. For instance, her black hair has grown longer. It's passed shoulder length now, and her left ear is visible through her hair. She now wears a black leather shirt that seems to cling to her body, and knowing Thalia, she has her shirt tucked into her equally black skinny jeans.

_~ "So tell me, why did you drag me all the way out here? Huh?" Thalia speaks finally after a large sigh, throwing Percy off guard. "Don't give me that look, I know there is something you want, Perseus Jackson." ~_

Her voice... This isn't good.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who chased... I mean, I chased you but I didn't know it was, well... You!" That kind of sounded pathetic, but it's all true. I didn't even know I would see Thalia again in my life after she became a hunter.

_~ "Oh yeah? Well I could smell you from a mile away! Did you just expect me to get up like this?" ~_

She stands up, floating as if some invisible muscle man had grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her. The only thing that breaks my muscle man theory is the fact that she did it so gracefully. I guess she's not named Thalia Grace for nothing.

_~ "And what, did you just happen to expect me to kick you down... Like this?" ~_

_~ Percy freezes in spot before he can move away. Thalia walks up to him and holds him down on the grass with her foot. ~_

I begin breathing a bit too heavily beneath her shoe. I'm glad that these aren't from the 'Spiky Goth' shoe collection. I don't understand what's going on, but as soon as I heard her voice change into that melody-sort of tone. Shoot, I should have guessed. Maybe Rachel is in this whole trick, too. Her voice had began to sound more beautiful every second. I thought maybe it was just me, but...

* * *

_~ You know, I feel bad for girls like Thalia. Looking like death. Maybe Percy would be more persuaded into the spell if Thalia looked more, I don't know... How about sexy? Lets try it out, this is one thing that I haven't tried yet. Wow, this is just so much fun! Why would someone settle for matchmaking if you had a gadget like this? Anyways. ~_

* * *

Thalia lowers down on me, now sitting right in front of my crotch. It it wasn't for the angle, the light coming off of the fire would be a dead giveaway for my fright. I look up at her and she looks down at me. But that's when I notice something strange.

* * *

_~ Thalia's hair begins to stretch down her back and over her shoulders, but her bangs remain the same. As this event occurs and her hair begins braiding itself, her lips sprout father giving them a more luscious look. Her makeup fixes itself and her scent noticeably changes from that of a hunter's to a girl that might actually wash herself from time-to-time with the hint of my special occasion: Aphrodite's Secret Perfume #8. Her breasts grow a size larger to actually fit her bra, yet still give her an excuse to buy a large sized one. Her cleavage can now be seen at the top of her shirt. ~_

* * *

Flabbergasted. Dumbfounded. Astonished. Those are the only three synonyms for 'What the heck just happened?' that I can think of off the top of my head. Right above me, my friend just turned... Don't say it, Percy. You cannot give in.

Thalia looks down into my eyes. I try squirming underneath of her, but I can tell it just persuades her.

_~ "Percy, why must you be so irresistible to women?" ~_

The girl ducks her head down, her lips landing on mine. My eyes stay wide open in surprise. I can't be doing this. She is a HUNTER OF ARTEMIS!

"Thalia!" I make my way out of the kiss. "I'm flattered, I really am. But you can't do this, you make the vow."

_~ "Percy, this doesn't count. If it does count for something I am not the one to blame." ~_

"Well I don't want to be killed by Artemis, either!"

_~ "No Percy. I'm being motivated by an even larger force... One who, well, takes full responsibility. ~_

Motivated by a larger force? I think this mystery will be a secret for my whole life. Who could motivate someone to... do it with someone. Drew? Hmm, so far she does seem to be the prime suspect. But she is known for being able to persuade people into... things. I look up only to be met with her lips again.

* * *

_~ Yes, now the girl seems to look much more appealing. Though under all of that black makeup and dark clothes, I'm not too sure how this girl got so many votes from you viewers. She definitely outranked the girls who I were hoping to get in Percy's pants next. But anyways, I think that this should be the time to simulate the actual sex between the two. You probably hadn't had gotten this from the reading so far, but the gothic chick looks pretty... excited right now. Her breathing has risen quite largely, and Percy notices, believe me there. I hope you enjoy this. I definitely will. But I hope that that hint I gave Percy doesn't give away my secret so soon. When he does catch on, there is something I must present him with. ~_

* * *

I rub my head as I pick it up from the hard ground. This is the second time in a row that has happened. Like someone is putting a dictionary of information into my head. Thalia looks down at me, I guess I had just interrupted our kiss. I raise my head to hers as our lips clasp together again. She takes my bottom lip, in her mouth and plays with it. Her tongue licks the curve of my lip and flicks it at the top when she can't go any higher.

I can surely say that now I am aroused. Well, I was after she pinned me down, and she may have caught on by then, but now I can barely contain it. I wrap my arms around her as I bring her closer again. This time she tilts her head and meats my mouth. Her tongue reaches inside my mouth and begins playing with mine. She moans softly. My linked arms move lower down to her bottom and separate once they arrive. Maybe if she wasn't wearing such tight clothing I could help her undress, but I'm just going to assume that she's going to help me.

"Percy, the fire is going out..." Thalia says in two breaths. I can tell that she has been waiting for something like this for quite a while. Hmm, maybe I'm not as dense as Annabeth says.

"Should we... Get... More wood?" Thalia grins into my mouth as I say this.

"I was hoping you would say that. Let's go into my tent." The girl grabs my hand and drags me to my feet and through the door that she didn't even bother to zipper back up.

We step in and immediately I begin to get confused. Her tent. It's like the ones off Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! You know, the ones that look like regular green tents on the outside and quadruple in size when you enter them? Well thats when they seem like. Over in the far right corner my eyes are drawn to the bed. A kings sized bed. I don't have much choice to look at it, either. Thalia keeps on dragging me over and as soon as we get there, we stop.

Thalia throws her arms around my back and slowly moves her face in to place her lips on my neck. She beings licking. Man, now I know how I made Annabeth feel when I did this to her only of instinct I raise my head and close my eyes. Thank god this isn't a time where I would be tickled by such an act. But no, I'm definitely enjoying this. She brings me closer to her body, her hands exploring my back under my shirt. I groan as she waves her hands around, and soon brings her hands down to my pants. I feel them getting loose before they fall to the ground. She must be skilled, I didn't even feel her going for the button!

Next her hands reach down into my undershorts. The feeling of her skin on my behind is invigorating. I feel like picking her up and throwing her on the bed right now to get this over with! This urge, that is. A cool breeze hits me when the last of my bottom clothing is striped.

As she does that, she grinds up against me. My breathing increases to the rate of if I was running a marathon, and I'm not the strongest runner so use your imagination.

"Thalia." I groan. The girl smiles as wraps her arms back around my neck, swaying her hips against mine.

"I'm such a tease, aren't I." She cuts herself off as she closes her mouth over mine, release a high inhaling sound as she does so. "Now how about that wood that you promised to give me?" My hands lower down to her hips again, only this time pushing her away from my erection. The truth is that, well, Thalia is getting to me just as fast as Annabeth did yesterday, only Thalia is still fully clothed.

Thalia turns me around and we fall backwards on the bed, well, I fall backwards. The girls always seem to get the comfortable part of the deal in these situations. Thalia stands up on the knees and arms before parting her lips from my mouth. She looks down at me. She is about a foot above me, but her breasts still touch my body. Wow.

I reach up to her pants seeing how this is how I did it last time, but I hit a roadblock when I find out that her pants are locked tight on her body.

"Nice try, Percy, but there is a spell on these babies." She stares down at me a second before lower her waist onto mine again. I wish she would just stop teasing me!

"Thalia! Help me out a little, huh?" She finally smiles down at me and lifts an arm up. She snaps and quickly her clothes get a bit looser. Her pants almost just slide off of her. I waste no time slipping them off to her ankles. Next I reach down to her sides to grab the end of her shirt. Problem? Yes. I find out that I can't get it passed her arms without having her get up. She chuckles at me before rising up to her knees and pulling her shirt over her neck. As it escapes her body, her breasts rise and fall, causing them to jiggle as they do.

Just then I realize how much of an effect that random transformation had on her. Her b... Her br... They are huge, like, supermodel size in Victoria's Secret commercials. Her smallish black bra doesn't leave too much room for imagination, either. One other thing that I notice is that the Hunters of Artemis must not do too much of their hunting fully clothed. Her skin isn't quite as pale as it used to be... Well, either that or putting a tint of colour on her pale white skin was part of the 'improvements' that happened only a few minutes ago.

Thalia looked up at me (previously she was looking more downward (if you still don't get it, she was looking down at my more unexposed area)) and cracked a smile. She got down on her knees and slowly slide on top of my body. She leaned down and we kissed again. This time my eyes closed. Right away I could feel her tongue starting for my mouth. I try to fight it off before it can get in, just a little game I thought up. She cleverly sees right through my game and bats her tongue on mine. I know I couldn't hold her off from the start, but why not have some fun while having fun? Her tongue slides under and swerves to reach my cheek. She goes slowly, still keeping up with the whole 'teasing' act she's got on. I feel something drop on my chest. I open my eyes to find a black bra on my orange Camp Half-Blood tee. I slowly look up making my eyes a little more wide.

I reach my arm up to her shoulder and let it fall down her arm and to her left breast. She heavily inhales at my touch. My other hand does the exact thing and goes from her right shoulder to her right breast. As I feel her chest in my hands, I close my eyes. Thalia ducks down to kiss me on the side of my lips before standing up on her knees. She moves forward and allows her legs to hold down my arms as she lowers a little more.

"No hands." She says. "You're going to do this and you're going to do it with your mouth only." I know what she means, I did it with Annabeth just yesterday, only she helped me out at the same time. Thalia does seem more of the controlling and feisty type, though. And I will definitely cooperate. I look up. She's wearing a black laced thong. How couldn't I have noticed that before? I reach my head up and try to get at it. She seems to slightly move up as I do, though. I reach further, my hands fumble to her, but Thalia's bodyweight dominates my upper body strength. I jolt up quicker and somehow catch it with my teeth. I pull down and it easily slides lower of her legs.

Now she lowers down. I reach my head up again and use my tongue to make her coo. My tongue enters Thalia just as if we were kissing. She hums in pleasure as wags her hips back and forth as my tongue moves from side to side, trying to cover every inch that I can.

I feel Thalia's hands reach down to my head. She brings me closer to her, almost signaling me to go harder. I'm almost glad that we aren't doing the whole '69' thing right now because I couldn't take two seconds of it. I know Thalia wants me to be more rough, but I don't know if I'm capable of satisfying her to her fullest. I begin to hum, trying a new technique that just came to me (somehow) to send vibrations through her. I even raise my hands to grab her butt. My fingers sink into her actually very large butt. As my tongue circles around the outside of her vagina, I grip her butt in my hands, trying to get her moving back and forth like she was before.

"Percy. That's enough for now." I keep going. I probably would give her what she wants under any other circumstance, but to be fair, I have counted a number of times that she has teased me. I go harder, forcing my tongue in deeper. She releases her first loud moan. Success. I bring her closer to me with my hold on her other end. "Percy." She says under her breath. "S-stop, I'm going to..." She did.

As her juices, liquid, or what ever it is to girls comes out, I suck it up, leaving small amounts of it. I hope it doesn't show on my shirt because it just came to me that we haven't taken it off of me quite yet.

Thalia looks down at me. Man, am I going to get it.

"What do you think 'stop' means, Perseus Jackson?" She stares at me for a moment before standing up and signaling to me to do the same. I stand and she grabs my shoulders and pulls me close to her. We kiss. Her arms slowly move to wrap around my neck as our kisses grow short, tongues touching before our lips even meet. I have never directly called anything 'sexy' before, but the way we kiss... It's sexy.

Thalia stops. She takes off my shirt and tosses it to the ground. My whole body is now exposed to the cold air of the night. I start to shiver, but I instantly warm back up when Thalia's hands wrap around my member. She smiles at the look on my face which is probably a mix between 'ridiculous' and the way I usually look when a girl does this to me. It's only happened to me twice before so I really have no idea what it looks like yet.

The girl slowly sinks down while I drop to my knees. She begins rubbing it, and slowly begins to stroke. Her hands feel so, soft. It's weird because it's Thalia. She's supposed to be some rough and scary halfblood! She does start off gently, but soon she begins stroking more fast. I try to hold it all in and last more than thirty seconds. I think of all the more appalling things in my life.

Thinking of Clarisse slowed down by urge, but then I caught a glimpse of Thalia's perfect body. Her lightly tanned rounded breasts that are slightly separated from each other, hard looking nipples, moving in rhythm of her hands stroking me. Somehow, I hold it like a magical force took pity on me. Next Thalia leans over and blows on my penis while stroking. It feels _so _good. Her lips begin to get closer as her warm breath blows stronger. Her lips meet the head of my member. She keeps going in, lips adjusting to allow access. She doesn't bob her head like Annabeth had, but focused on her tongue more. It swirls around my member, licking every inch that she had fit inside her mouth. She even begins to lick the head more forcefully where that stimulates me even more. Next she begins to bob her head, starting off slow. She looks up at me and winks as I watch. She speeds up until she can't go much faster. I feel just about ready again. She hums. Just like it must have when I had did it to her, it sends vibrations all though me. If she keeps it up, I will **have **to let go.

She stops and brings her mouth back.

"How was that?" She asks. I can't speak. I'm trying to control my urge to finish myself off, myself. That is the worst feeling ever. Well, at least that is how she has just made me feel right now.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask, my breath heaving.

"Because I wanted to get you ready. You know, just so it's even better when we get on with it!" That suspiciously sounded a lot like what Annabeth had said. But before I could ponder a decent reason, I find myself looking at Thalia, lying down on the bed with her legs separated apart from each other. I get down on my knees and crawl over her until just before our eyes meet. I back up a little more and lower myself down and allow myself to wrap my lips around her nipple. That one great thing about this right here, it's win-win. She gets the pleasure of feeling the sensation of whatever it must feel like for someone to... do this, and I get the pleasure of doing it. I can't even think straight thats how weak I am! My tongue fumbles over her perky nipple, tracing around the circle while my other hand's finger caressed the opposite one. As I do this, I feel my penis touch Thalia's bare skin causing a wave of pleasure to go through my spine as well as a feeling that I am ready to burst any moment. I stop for a second, but only a second before I rotate. Or in this case: ro'tit'e. I know, I can do a little better than that, eh?

In a sudden, Thalia grabs my erection and touches it back to her vagina. She rubs the tip of it along the edges, just tracing it over the lips. I pause before I put my mouth back down on Thalia's breast, massaging her other one with my opposite hand. The way she has a hold of me causes me to go a little bit slower, needing to pace myself now.

It only takes a second for something to happen like the girl under you - who also happens to be holding onto your penis - makes a sudden movement like a jolt upward. I freeze once again before looking at Thalia. Her face looks of pure evil. Either that or one happy smirk.

I begin to thrust my hips against hers, feeling the remainder of her juices that I failed to clean out brush against my member. as I thrust I find myself squeezing her boobs still. But really, who couldn't? Her hands run up my own body as she grabs ahold of my waist with her strong hands. The next thing I know I'm flipped over so she's on the top.

Thalia doesn't waste a second, not one of them before she begins thrusting again. Her hips bang again my own as her luscious breasts dangle down over my chest. I can see a smirk on her face. She must be looking at my panting one. Thalia begins to sit more upright, yet still somehow has the power to continue moving up and down, though not quite as swiftly as before. I move am hands up to grab her butt in which I try to meet her rhythm. I can feel her getting more wet by the second. I still don't know how I haven't let go yet. It's as if as soon as we begin to have sex, magic kicks in to make everything perfect. I can't even begin to describe how amazing Thalia looks up there. Her bright blue eyes staring down at me, her breasts bouncing up and down over top of me which are actually shining at the moment. Her thin body with actual abs beginning to sprout. To be completely honest, her look right now seems to match that of one of those professional yoga teachers you see on TV.

Okay, now I feel it. Really. I think she notices, too because what happens next is that her thrusting speed increases along with the flailing of her large breasts. I can feel it now on the edge. I hold it in to ensure a larger outburst but I can't guarantee holding it is going to help me for too long. Being teased for so long, getting an actual blow job and then actual intercourse in the course of an hour... I can't wait.

I release, breathing a heavy sigh in pleasure as my hot liquid shoots from me into her. A smile creeps up Thalia's face and she takes everything in. It was a second before either of us moved. To my luck, the next thing that had happened was Thalia leaning back down over me, hovering her lips over mine. Soon she lowered and grabbed ahold of my upper lip with both of hers, caressing it gently.

"Percy." She stopped. "Percy, please. I think they're looking for me. Just finish me, please. I want to run, but I need to let go of my own. Please!" I nod. I have to do this quickly because if they come, more than likely the Hunters, then Thalia isn't the only one who's going to get it.

I kiss her one more time before somehow sliding out from under her, leaving her in a pushup position on the bed. To be quite frank, I have no clue what I'm thinking, I just know that if we are going to finish this... It's gotta be quickly, and it's gotta be good, too.

I get off the bed and make my way up behind her, touching my hand to her thighs and sliding her closer to my body. When a little less than half of her is off, I reposition my hands without dropping her (which would be bad) so they are more underneath. I open her legs and walk closer. Next, I lift her lower half higher and raise my erection so I can enter into her. Now I know what I'm doing... I'm so strange.

Thalia, still with her arms stretched out and holding her upwards, sighs in relief. She must have been wondering what I was up to, also. I raise her beautiful, shining legs up and I lower them again to help myself thrust inside of her. I repeat and repeat and soon, I hear the most pleasant moan coming out of the girl. It stretches as if she was trying to hold it in, but accidentally let it out, and really just didn't care.

I raise her legs and lower them even faster. And faster. I can hear her saying my name. I wish that 'Percy' always sounded that sexy. Her hands grip the blankets. I have a feeling that she is just about ready! I thrust harder. Her butt begins to shake as I continue. Right now I can tell that she must be tired because well, she's sweating... a lot! Her butt looks extra shiny right now which adds an obvious extra layer of arousal.

"Percy. Keep going!" I listen and obey. I can even feel the need to release! I thrust my member into her vagina, trying to keep the rhythm by pumping both of her legs up and back down again. We both moan, although there also is a hint of laughter in our voices. I can now definitely feel myself getting ready, but thats when Thalia let out a high shivery moan and a long relaxed or happy sigh. I can feel her liquid around my penis which makes me know that I'm ready. Move her so she's practically just vibrating and for a second or two I hold it in to feel this sensational feeling for a few more last seconds before letting my sperm shoot out again. It wasn't as impressive of an orgasm as the first time, but definitely notable.

I let go of her and sit down beside her. She sits, her wet hair hangs over her shoulders, but only slightly. I look down her slender body once more and up to her face again, her eyes are now on me.

"How." I breath. "Do you feel now?"

"Amazing. It's been awhile, a long while since I've done that." I look at her. I really had no idea that she _had_ done this before tonight. But, I guess I don't really know everything about her yet. I wonder if it was Luke. Never mind, it doesn't matter. "But I have to run, so forgive me for this, but I will see you someday, I promise. After placing a kiss on my cheek, I can feel myself getting drowsy very quickly. What did she just do to me? I look at her, trying not to blink. Whatever she had just done to me, I know that as soon as my heavy eyelids touch, I won't be able to open them until I wake up tomorrow. I blink. My eyes open a fraction before closing again. Everything goes black before I take another long deserved sleep.

"Maybe you're not such a kid after all."

* * *

_~ Maybe, just maybe I have come to a conclusion that you fan are correct. Thalia is pretty hot. Unfortunately I had to take back the gifts that I gave her tonight so she won't have any questions asked. Also, so I won't have any questions asked because in the department of looks and relationships, I'm your girl. If you have any ideas for what you want me to do with this kid or who you want me to match him with, comment or message away! Even if the suggestion has already been taken, I have a poll going on on another document with all of your pairings and ideas listed. Anyways, I hope your weekend is more than just enjoyable and I pray that all of you lovebirds out there (even those without a relationship) find or have your match._

_-Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. ~_


	5. Chapter V

~ _You know, I have taken a while to update, but it's not like I've lost total interest in Percy's sex life. There have just been way too many different... things to take care of. From this point on I will try my very hardest to make Percy hard, but only for a little longer. You will find out what I mean soon (and to give you a hint, I'm not ending this story anytime soon nor am I handing him over to just any lady). And just to answer all of you PM-ing me: no. Percy still has a very long way to go before touching me. In the next three chapters he will learn a lot of new tricks. Here you are, enjoy. ~_

* * *

For the second time in a row, I wake up to find myself alone. Not that it's totally usual that I wake up with a girl beside me, but the two nights that I actually go to bed with someone, it's kind of strange that I can't exactly find them in the morning.

Thalia. Really, I'm at a loss for words over what had happened last night. She was sure... skilled. The part that had really amazed me was her body. What kind of spell could she have used to make her that, well, hot!? Yeah, I'm saying that last night Thalia Grace actually was really really hot. To me I would say that I'm more of a 'pretty girl' kind of guy. I mean, I like pretty girls. Goth isn't my forte. Yesterday would have to be the exception.

For a solid second I finally stop and think. Where am I? I look around the room. Blue walls and a white ceiling. The covers of my bed are tight on my chest like somebody was trying to trap me in the bed. So, pretty much how my mom tucks me in every night I stay home.

Rachel. I should have guessed. Did she go out in the woods last night looking for me? Man, I hope she's alright.

I uncover myself from from the blankets and fold the corner back down so it might look just as neat as when she tucked me in. I wonder what time it is. I must have slept halfway through the day! I open the door and take a solid left towards the kitchen. I must look horrible. I hope she doesn't mind too much. Another thing I just love about this place is how much it seems like camping. Well, apparently this is supposed to be a camp, but if I had the choice of my house back in the city on this 'camp', I wouldn't hesitate.

I walk down the hallway, but before I meet the end, I hear a scream. Rachel.

"Rachel?" I yell back. What could be wrong? It takes me a few moments in order to compass myself the direction that it came from, but I need to act fast. She can see through the mist, anything could be facing her! I head back and to the room across from the one I had stayed in. Locked, of course it would be. I struggle with the door knob, trying to either break it or get passed the lock. "Rachel? Can you hear me?" I yell her name a few more times - not even worrying that my pajamas are beginning to slowly sink past my waist - but it seems that if she did hear me, she wasn't the only one.

"Percy." Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I swiftly turn around, punching the person in the jaw. They yelled. "What the hell was that about?" It's Thomas from the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Thomas? What are you doing?" I yell. "Get Rachel out of there!" I twist and point, trying not to show on my face how good that punch had felt.

"Hey, nothing is wrong with her, she's just doing what we're telling her."

We? What are they (whoever _they _are) doing to her? I raise my fist again, obviously intimidating him. He bends back a little, not exactly a smart stance for defending himself. When he looks back up at my eyes, he raises his hands to his face.

"Okay, okay. Just stay cool, brother." I force a frustrated grunt out. I do, however, feel better that he says nothing is wrong with her, but I still need answers. "L-let me put it this way: the girls in my cabin wanted to do some sort of test with you. You know, just to see how a man deals with love when his girl is in trouble." Already I feel like punching him again. A test? What's going on here?

"But I'm not in love with Rachel! She's pretty, but I'm not in love. Now let me in!" He shakes his head and flinches as if he was about to get punched again. Instead I run to the kitchen, knowing that I'm not about to get any further with him. Actually, maybe the garage would be better. There has got to be a crowbar or something heavy around here that I can break down the door with. As soon as I get passed the hallway, I see most of the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin. They seem to smile at me, like they had expected this entire reaction. "What the heck are you all _doing_ here?! What are you doing with her?" It's just all happening much too quickly. I stop and look at all of them. Maybe, maybe it's just a cruel joke, that's it. It must be. Four girls sit on the counter and chairs in the kitchen.

I have to admit that I don't know all of them, but I do know the girl sitting on the chair: Stacy. I only really remember that because she was apparently named after Fergie in the Black Eyed Peas band. She's a blonde, beautiful. I try not to be too associated with the Aphrodite kids. Sure they are just like everyone else in Camp Halfblood, but they can be downright cruel at times.

Another girl is Drew. Everyone knows Drew. Especially the boys. I had a feeling that I'd be seeing her sometime quite soon, but I didn't really guess that it would be right here and right now. Did they follow me or something? Drew hopped off of her seat on the counter. She's wearing a very short skirt and her Camp Halfblood orange t shirt. It seems to be fitted to her body, though. Like she just had taken a fully clothed shower and it clinged to her and never wanted to let go of her body. Ever! In fact, now that I look at the others, they all look like they are trying to show off their bodies. Very tight, wet shirts that show the shape and colour of their matching bras (pink) as well as a very short blue skirt. It's obvious that Drew is trying to take leadership over whatever is going on here. But where is Selena?

"You're so predictable, Percy." Drew smiles as she approached. "The hero of the show, always. By the way, isn't there a more proud way that you'd like to greet me and my girls? Hello maybe?"

"What are you doing to her?"

"I figured that I'd wait but instead she decided now would be better." Drew smiles. The tough part was finding where you were. Don't you know that a random dark scary forest is the worst place for an unarmed halfblood?" Before I could say that I did bring my sword with me, she began again. "But it was worth it changing you into your PJs, by the way... And how again did you fall unconscious _naked, _again?"

This explains a lot, and it would be like the girls to tease me with that fact. I look down noticing that these pajamas are in fact quite larger than my own waist. Must be Rachel's father's clothes. Come to think about it, I don't think I even brought my pajamas, but that doesn't matter.

"By the way... you should get a new pair of briefs. They are pretty wet, but mostly on the inside of them." I think now I'm blushing. I know what she's trying to do, I know what she's trying to do. I won't fall for it.

"Can you just tell me what you guys are all doing with her?"

"Trying to get better bodies." She winks, I almost tilt my head in confusion. "Stacy, the key."

Drew grabs ahold of my hand and leads me back up the hall. She shoves Thomas aside and inserts the key into the lock, twisting it and heaving on the seemingly heavy white door. We enter. This here must have been Rachel's parent's room because of the giant bed and also the gallery of pictures on the wall behind it. I look from that side to the other only to finally notice the girl plastered onto the wall.

"Before you do anything, let me tell you Percy." Drew holds me back. "She is still alive and you two will will be together very soon." I have absolutely no clue what to say. What are they doing? A brown haired girl sits in front of Rachel with a doll and a pocket watch while another girl stands much too close to her body. "Amanda! I said none of that."

Amanda looks back at Drew. At first you can tell that she is immediately intimidated and eventually will back away, yet a smile creeps on her lips as she raises her eyebrows. Almost like saying "Too late."

"What are you doing to her?" I finally manage. I look again at the girl with the doll. It looks a little like rachel, only it has a sloppy code of lipstick on. Like a girl's kiss mark.

"Lets let you work this one out, Percy." Before I can argue, Drew turns around and embraces me into a hug. Arms crossed through mine. I struggle, but then I breath in a dose of her perfume. It's familiar.

_~ Percy begins to grow very erect. ~_

Drew's eyes dart open, but smiles as she grinds up against me. What the heck? How can this happen even now? When I'm angry.

Drew leans into my ear. "Percy, I know you are confused. But I can practically make you do anything. I can demonstrate for you and give you something you will never forget. It'll be very messed up. It'll make you stop saying 'What the heck?' and start saying..." She smiles as she repositions her mouth to before my lips, " 'What. The. Fuck.' "

She kisses me. It's so strange, I was thinking that this was going to come sooner if anything, but she holds nothing back. I wonder, though. What is she talking about? Her lips press hard against mine before repositioning. She now sucks on my top lip, but not for long. She pulls back. I gasp for breath, but she looks up and whispers to the ceiling. I can't make out what it is, but whatever she said... Whatever she... said.

She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. It reaches almost to her chin. My eyes grow as it ends up going past her chin after all. It keeps going and going. I almost yell. Her head doesn't move an inch, but... Her tongue now touches her shirt. She reaches her hand out and moves it so it goes into her shirt. Slithering, I can see the outline on her very tight shirt. Sliding over her boobs and soon in between them and then down to her belly. Her hands now direct it out and down into my pajama bottoms. I flinch. It touches my underwear and now my penis, constricting around it and moving up and down.

"What are you?" I ask, frightened. "What is going on? Someone tell me, please!" I begin to pant. Drew moves forward a little, her tongue touching my mouth now. I have a strange urge to...

"Percy." The girl named Amanda begins, not putting the doll or watch away. She looks my age. When she speaks it is quite obvious that she isn't from around here, but you can also pick up that she sounds a little ditsy. I don't really know if she is the type of girl I would trust. "We are only humans like you, half bloods. We've got many others that we've persuaded to join us. Like a force." What is she talking about? "With this power that we were given, we can do anything we want, and soon take..."

Thomas slapped her. I didn't even notice him come in, but now that I do, he stares at Drew and I with a look of envy in his eyes. Without the restriction of underwear and very loose bottoms, my dick extends out as far as it really could if I was nude. Ugh, I hate saying that word: dick. Drew continues still to grind, tongue easily now slipping up and down the wet base of my penis.

I hear the door open. Someone walks inside, closing the space between Drew and I. My eyes glance into her direction, recognising the knowing smile I've seen before. I think whatever is going to happen right now, it's not just going to be between two of us.

"...Control." Amanda finishes, still sitting in her chair.

"What?" Thomas asks.

"You know as **she **says: All is well in the War of Love."

* * *

_~ Oh. It's finally happening. My daughters have always been fond of this little warrior, as have I. There is a secret that I've been trying to address, and Percy will find out next time this continues. Dear Amanda is correct, though. This Golden Typewriter. I've had time to think in my vacation (my apologies to Percy about the pause for time only seems to succeed in this alternate story when I'm typing) and this gadget can very well be used for a little more than my entertainment. And with Percy... Yes, so can he. I'm sorry if this last dialogue between Amanda and Tom doesn't quite make sense, but after the next chapter (which will come out soon, and sorry once again for the big delay) you should have a better understanding. I promise. Thank you for your requests, and since all of you really _really _wanted Percy and a few of my daughters, I made an exception to my original plan and brought them a little early. No problem, though. Everyone will get a ride. Stay tuned all you lovers out there, and keep requesting for there are quarrels between who should come next. Also, with the last bit of information, another one of Percy's friends are coming in to create a threesome. Who should this be? Completely your choice! _

_Lots of magical things are about to happen, other than my daughter Drew's strange request._

_-Aphrodite_, _goddess of love and beauty. ~_


	6. Chapter VI (Author's Note)

_~ All must read this for the outcome of this experiment will determine next chapter's lemon. I made a quick edit to my previous chapter, excluding Stacy and including one other lady from Percy's life. I am aware that my story is set back further in time, hopefully rendering the future of Percy Jackson in some way, so I cannot accept any girls at this moment that he still has to meet. After this, keep coming with any request. But whoever in this set of reviews / PMs gains the most votes under acceptable terms, gets to be allowed to participate in the following chapter. Any fans of a particular lady? This is your chance. Vote away, and I will write whichever half-blood into the lemon. Thank you very kindly my lovelies! The voting will start the second this chapter is released (and to a few review / PM-ers: Yes, the tongue according to Drew has some sort of a vital importance, I assume)._

_- Aphrodite, goddess of love and dashing appearances. ~_


End file.
